


Company

by ukeshi (akxmin)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Shizuo, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Izaya Gets What He Wants, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Slut Izaya
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/ukeshi
Summary: Finalmente se deja arrastrar al mundo de los sueños mientras trata de alejar cualquier pensamiento del hermoso culo de Izaya apenas cubierto por esos diminutos shorts negros de terciopelo.Ó donde el Shizaya son vecinos, y Shizuo sigue sin aparecer frente a su puerta así que Izaya decide tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.





	1. watching you, love it

**Author's Note:**

> 　　　 ** _Obra registrada en Safe Creative._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba escuchando a Tinashe y nada, esto se me ocurrió. Izaya es hermoso por naturaleza y me encanta que eso sea canon. Será un three-shot, esto es como una breve introducción, el último capítulo será porno así que solo dejo el aviso.

No está seguro de qué hora es, excepto que es muy probable que sean las tres y media de la mañana. Está exhausto, pero afortunadamente es la última noche que tomaría turno doble en el bar, considerando que lleva casi tres días sin pegar ojo. En ese momento, lo único que quiere es cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa, subir las escaleras y arrastrarse a la cama. Cuando repentinamente tropieza con Dios sabe qué cosa al último escalón del porche, y casi se golpea la cara contra la puerta.

—Qué mierda… —maldice, desorientado repentinamente por todo el movimiento, pero agradecido de que sus reflejos parezcan seguir intactos. Se da la vuelta para tratar de ver bajo las luces tenues de la calle con qué diablos acaba de tropezar, y nota que es una caja.

Girándose para abrir la puerta, suspira mientras patea la caja hacia el interior de su casa, para luego buscar a tientas el interruptor junto a la entrada después de arrojar las llaves al suelo y quitarse los zapatos. Con tan solo un vistazo de la caja etiquetada y pulcramente forrada en papel rosa pálido, con pequeñas flores impresas por todas partes, puede deducir que el paquete _definitivamente_  no va dirigido a él. Se agacha, con la intención de leer la dirección escrita en la etiqueta en la parte superior.

—¿I-Izaya Orihara? —se pregunta medio dormido, no tiene _puta_ idea de quién es, hasta que lee el número de la casa y se da cuenta de que es su vecino, y su corazón se salta un latido—. Izaya pulga-de-mierda Orihara.

No es que _realmente_ desprecie a Izaya Orihara. La verdad es que ni siquiera conoce al tipo. Es más como, Izaya pulga-de-mierda Orihara, la pesadilla que ha estado torturando a Shizuo desde lejos durante los últimos ocho meses desde que se mudó a la casa de a lado. Puede que también haya una gran posibilidad de que sea la causa de casi todas las fantasías y erecciones de Shizuo. De hecho, intentó odiarlo en un primer momento, con sus miradas provocativas y sonrisa afilada, pero realmente dejó de intentar engañarse a sí mismo convenciéndose de que su vecino no era la criatura más asquerosamente perfecta que sus ojos habían visto en su vida.

Resopla molesto, ya se siente nervioso por el hecho de tener que devolverle la caja en algún momento, pero eso podía esperar. Son más de las tres de la mañana, está medio dormido y apenas puede mantenerse en pie, sería _muy raro_ cruzar el patio solo para entregar una caja. Tendrá que esperar hasta la mañana.

Con cuidado empuja la caja con un pie, colocándola en un lugar contra la pared para no pisarla cuando por la mañana se le haga tarde y salga prácticamente corriendo por la puerta, y se dirige lentamente a la cocina.

Sus acciones al llegar son mucho menos que elocuentes, sacando varios vasos del gabinete junto con una cantidad poco saludable de aspirinas, con la intención de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que siente comenzar en una de sus sienes. Cree que toma unas pocas y llena el vaso con agua del grifo antes de arrojar las pastillas por su garganta esperando que sean suficientes.

Bebe el agua rápidamente, porque jura que puede escuchar a su cama llamándole a gritos, cuando su atención logra captar algo de movimiento en la casa frente a él y luego el encender de las luces de la cocina.

No pasa ni un segundo cuando _él_  aparece, con grandes auriculares sobre su cabeza mientras se desliza ágilmente alrededor de su cocina.  _Así_ _es como empezó todo_ , piensa Shizuo, y está agradecido de no haber encendido las luces de su propia cocina, por temor a ser visto.

Ahoga el gemido en su garganta cuando sus ojos logran captar la ropa del otro. Todo comenzó bastante normal. Shizuo recuerda las camisas enormes y los pantalones ajustados. Pero, las últimas veces, sus atuendos se volvieron un tanto más reveladores, por decir lo menos, porque esos shorts diminutos de color negro no dejan absolutamente _nada_ a la imaginación, junto con un crop-top de color blanco que muestra su suave estómago sin vergüenza.

Shizuo ni siquiera intenta contener el pequeño _«joder»_ , que se desliza más allá de sus propios labios, sonando peligrosamente parecido a un gruñido cuando ve al chico agacharse para buscar algo dentro de su propio congelador, y definitivamente el trasero de nadie debería verse _tan_ hermoso.

Finalmente se endereza, balanceando lentamente sus caderas mientras se da la vuelta con un pequeño bote de helado en sus manos, luego de abrirlo, toma un poco en sus dedos antes de deslizarlos delicadamente a su boca.

Shizuo sabe que no debería estar mirando, pero nunca ha sido muy bueno conteniendo sus impulsos. Podría considerarse algo un tanto _normal_ , o una casualidad si fuese la primera vez, pero en este punto ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se ha visto envuelto en la misma situación y ahora simplemente repasa el hecho de que  _tal vez_  Izaya quiera ser visto. ¿Por qué otra razón encendería cada puta luz en su cocina y dejaría las cortinas abiertas si no quisiera que lo vieran?

Shizuo siempre se siente un poco menos culpable después de ese pensamiento, incluso su propia respiración se detiene en su garganta cada vez que vuelve a notar que esta es la única ventana con vista a la cocina de su vecino y que está directamente frente a su propia casa. Tal vez Izaya quiere que _él_ lo vea. Pero ese mismo pensamiento se va tan pronto como llega, concluyendo que simplemente no podía ser verdad. Todo era una tontería, su imaginación parece no tener límites.

La batalla interna en su mente se detiene de forma repentina cuando Shizuo observa con la boca abierta a Izaya apoyarse contra el mostrador de su cocina e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras dirige otra pequeña cantidad de helado a esos labios demasiado perfectos. Todo el movimiento es muy simple, pero roba un gemido de los labios de Shizuo cuando una gota de helado cae sobre la clavícula ligeramente expuesta del contrario y éste no duda en retirarla con el pulgar y limpiarlo con su lengua. Esta última acción parece durar una cantidad de tiempo absurda, siente Shizuo, pero no va a quejarse. Ni un poco.

Y luego siente comenzar a ponerse duro en sus pantalones.

Literalmente está parado en medio de su cocina, sintiendo como si toda la habitación de repente hubiera aumentado varios grados de la nada solo con mirar a su vecino, y se le está comenzando a parar el maldito pene solo por eso. De hecho, incluso le sorprende que Izaya no pueda sentir la forma en que los ojos de Shizuo parezcan estar clavándose en su piel.

Finalmente se encuentra dispuesto a apartar la mirada, dispuesto a beber otro vaso de agua, subir por las escaleras y revolcarse en su propia vergüenza entre sus sábanas mientras intenta no masturbarse pensando en esos malditos shorts negros de terciopelo.

Casi alcanza a apartar los ojos, y una parte de Shizuo _realmente_ desea haberlo hecho en ese momento. Pero la otra solo agradece a sus más bajos instintos, ya que de hacerlo, no habría visto a Izaya mover sus labios al ritmo de la letra de la canción en sus auriculares, deslizar una mano a través de uno de sus muslos, alcanzando su trasero, hundir sus elegantes dedos con ligereza en la carne blanda y luego–…

 _Mierdamierdamierda_ , ¿acaba de golpear su propio culo?

Shizuo no puede soportarlo más, y ya se encuentra alejándose de la ventana tratando de mirar hacia otro lado, sólo para ver a Izaya darse la vuelta en menos de un parpadeo y mirar _directamente_ hacia él, esbozando una sonrisa mal intencionada en sus labios.

Shizuo se encuentra en el suelo más rápido de lo que puede respirar al momento en que registra lo que acaba de suceder. Una serie de maldiciones escapan de sus labios en un tono lleno de angustia que él mismo no reconoce como su propia voz. Siente como si su corazón estuviese atascado en su garganta y ve prácticamente su propia dignidad irse a la mierda por la puta ventana, pero agradece que sea solo en sentido figurado, porque Izaya podría seguir parado allí y realmente no necesita verle más humillado.

 _No hay forma en que me_   _haya visto,_  Shizuo trata de razonar consigo mismo mientras se aferra con un puño a su camisa, intentando que su corazón deje de palpitar como loco. _Las luces están apagadas y no puede haberme visto. Pero miró directamente hacia aquí_. _¿Y qué significa esa puta sonrisa…?_

Sacude la cabeza intentando alejar todos los pensamientos zumbando en su cerebro, obviamente, la acción hace poco para borrar sus nervios. El dolor de cabeza que comenzó hace algunos minutos hace que lo brusco del movimiento lo haga sentir mareado y un ligero malestar en el estómago, todo mientras trata de decidir entre comprobar si Izaya sigue parado en medio de su cocina mirando hacia su ventana, o arrastrarse hacia las escaleras y acurrucarse en su cama como el hombre patético que cree que es.

Por supuesto, elige la segunda opción porque _¿qué otra cosa se supone que debe hacer?_  No soporta la idea de que Izaya lo vea, especialmente no con la vergüenza de sentir esa dolorosa erección debajo de su ropa. Trata de no pensar en lo estúpido que debe verse arrastrándose por el suelo, pero se convence a sí mismo de que no tiene otra opción, y luego con cuidado sube las escaleras.

Se mueve tan rápido como puede una vez que llega a la cima de los escalones, prácticamente tropezando con sus propios pies antes de llegar a su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama y hundir su rostro en la almohada.

Nunca más podrá salir de su maldita casa. Esa es la única respuesta plausible a este problema. Absolutamente jamás volverá a salir de allí, no mientras exista la posibilidad de que la pulga de mierda de Izaya Orihara pueda verlo. Su corazón sigue latiendo contra su pecho de forma errática, y luego de un momento trata de regular su agitada respiración por todos los movimientos rápidos que lo llevaron hasta su habitación. Intenta respirar profundamente, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el dolor en su entrepierna y el ligero pre-seminal que siente humedecer su ropa interior.

Él quiere tocarse. No negará que lo desea con urgencia, pero simplemente  _no puede._ La lucha interna entre hacerlo o no hacerlo, continúa hasta que sus párpados se vuelven demasiado pesados y finalmente se deja llevar por el sueño, mientras intenta alejar cualquier imagen del hermoso culo de Izaya apenas cubierto por esos shorts negros de terciopelo.

Lo último que ve antes de quedarse dormido, es esa maldita sonrisa.


	2. can you see me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que dije que esto solo tendría dos capítulos peeero quise darle al menos algo de sentido a su primer encuentro real antes del sexo. xD Ojalá les guste. uwu

Siente que solo durmió un total de veinte minutos cuando su alarma comienza a sonar, demasiado pronto para su comodidad. El tono es desagradable, molesto, cualquier palabra que Shizuo pueda conjurar dentro de su cabeza.

Se gira con rapidez en las sábanas, removiéndose hasta que finalmente encuentra su teléfono. Apaga la alarma y se queda allí, razonando consigo mismo, disfrutando el poco tiempo que le queda ya que quiere posponer llegar al trabajo el mayor tiempo posible, no es nada nuevo y seguramente lo entenderán.

Shizuo yace allí, con los ojos medio cerrados mientras trata de ponerse al día con sus pensamientos. Su boca está seca, sus venas se sienten rígidas como si no hubiera pasado nada por ellas, y se arrepiente de no beber suficiente agua. ¿Por qué no bebió más agua?

Oh.

Por eso.

Sus ojos se abren de golpe. Recuerda arrastrarse por las escaleras. Recuerda estar parado en la cocina por una absurda cantidad de tiempo y,  _mierda,_ piensa. Recuerda más cosas. Cabello oscuro. Un bote de helado. Shorts diminutos de color negro. Una sonrisa.

Ahora Shizuo _realmente_ no quiere salir de la cama, porque está recordando la forma en que él e Izaya compartieron miradas. Está enojado consigo mismo, pero más que eso, comienza a sentirse increíblemente pequeño, solo quiere acurrucarse en una bola y desaparecer. Está comenzando a aceptar la idea de pasar toda la eternidad ahí mismo, en su cama. La idea no suena tan mal.

Su mente está acelerada porque realmente no quiere arriesgarse a que Izaya lo vuelva a ver, pero sabe que tendrá que salir de su casa tarde o temprano y más aún cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar. Gime ligeramente y entrecierra los ojos ante la luz brillante de la pantalla, en parte agradeciendo la distracción. Es un mensaje de Tom haciéndole saber que llegó sano y salvo anoche en el taxi junto con Shinra, aunque también le recuerda que no pagó ninguna parte de la tarifa; que es de lo que se queja éste último en los mensajes entrantes.

Mira la hora rápidamente, es tarde y se suponía que debía estar en el trabajo hace diez minutos. Sus pies tocan el frío suelo de madera cuando se levanta de la cama, antes de dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha fría, porque cada vez que cierra los ojos, lo único que ve es el trasero de su vecino apenas cubierto por esa absurda y diminuta pieza de tela. Cuando finalmente decide que solo era su mente burlándose de él y que era absolutamente imposible que Izaya lo hubiera visto, camina rápidamente hacia la puerta de su casa para ir al trabajo, y es cuando ve la pequeña caja rosada junto a la puerta.

 _Mierda_ , casi lo olvida.

Shizuo mira la caja, pero finalmente decide que eso puede esperar hasta después del trabajo. No ha tenido tiempo suficiente para olvidarse de sus nervios y no se siente capaz de simplemente tomar la caja y dejarla frente a la puerta de la casa de a lado. Pero _¿por qué está tan nervioso?_ Izaya definitivamente no lo vio, y no tiene ninguna razón para sentirse como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse por la simple idea de dejar esa maldita caja en la casa de al lado sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que Izaya ni siquiera pudiera estar.

Todo eso no debería importar, porque Izaya _no lo vio_ , ¿verdad?

Una vocesita en lo profundo de su mente piensa que tal vez podría simplemente no devolver la caja a su legítimo propietario. Pero, mierda, es ilegal robar el correo de alguien, y aun si es solo para ocultarlo eso definitivamente es robar.

¿Acaso preferiría terminar en la cárcel por la remota posibilidad de que pudieran demostrar que él robó la caja rosada, o preferiría arriesgarse a enfrentar a Izaya cara a cara? Por alguna razón, la cárcel no sonaba tan mal, y ese es el momento en que Shizuo se da cuenta de que ya no está siendo racional. Así que finalmente cruza el patio y se encamina hacia la casa de su vecino con la delicada caja de color rosa debajo del brazo.

Llega a los escalones y sube cada uno a pasos cuidadosos y precisos. Cada pequeño crujir de la madera lo hace estremecer, pero finalmente se detiene y coloca la caja justo frente a la puerta, haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando de repente la puerta se abre y Shizuo no puede respirar.

Por un instante, se encuentra con una expresión llena de confusión, pero rápidamente es remplazada por esa maldita sonrisa que ha estado atormentando cada uno de sus pensamientos, solo a pocos centímetros de distancia de sus propios ojos. Shizuo se mueve, enderezándose como si estuviera en presencia del presidente o de Dios mismo, mientras hace todo lo posible por explicar por qué Izaya le ha encontrado frente a la puerta de su casa.

Tartamudea una palabra, y para él es uno de los ruidos más vergonzosos que ha escuchado salir de sus labios, y luego un silencio incómodo flota pesadamente entre los dos.

La mente de Shizuo se encuentra sopesando las más de cien maneras en las que preferiría morir, está seguro de que sus mejillas son tan rojas como el color de los ojos de Izaya. Y luego agradece internamente a cada deidad existente que su vecino no parezca notar la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo. Los shorts de terciopelo negro de la noche anterior habían sido remplazados por unas malditas medias de red color escarlata que rodeaban esas bien formadas piernas, y solo ver la forma en que contrastaban con la pálida piel hicieron a su corazón saltarse un latido. De alguna forma, finalmente sus ojos regresan al rostro de Izaya, que está parcialmente cubierto por una mano elegante y delicada.

—La dejaron en mi casa ayer, pero era muy tarde para devolverla cuando la encontré —Shizuo finalmente logra hilar sus palabras mientras señala la pequeña caja—. Siento molestar —jura que ve un brillo peculiar en esos orbes oscuros, pero rápidamente se desvían a mirar la caja.

— _¡Oh!_ —exclama, y su voz es tan dulce como el helado que seguramente estaba comiendo anoche, pero traviesa y afilada como un cuchillo—. ¡Había estado esperando esto! ¡Estaba tan triste cuando me notificaron la entrega, pero no podía encontrarla en ninguna parte!

Shizuo solo se queda mirando, sabe que está siendo _raro_ , pero su cerebro parece estar teniendo un cortocircuito, por lo que se siente incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado, pero Izaya reacciona y se acerca a la caja para levantarla y luego abrazarla contra su pecho.

—Estaba a punto de desayunar. ¿Por qué no entras?—su labio inferior sobresale, y Shizuo siente que se está derritiendo ante la vista antes de que recuerde que está llegando _tarde_ a su trabajo.

—Lo siento —comienza a negar con la cabeza, e Izaya parece un poco decepcionado, por lo que Shizuo continúa rápidamente—. Se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo o lo haría.

—Sólo tomará un segundo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte —su voz es la cosa más atractiva que jamás haya escuchado, piensa Shizuo, y ni siquiera vuelve a intentar negarse.

—¿Cómo podría decir que no? —pregunta con sinceridad, pero lo lamenta después al escuchar lo ridículo que suena. Sin embargo, Izaya parece animarse con sus palabras, sus labios se extienden en una amplia sonrisa y Shizuo se pregunta cómo alguien podría ser tan lindo con tanta facilidad.

Pronto se encuentra sentado en una mesa blanca en la cocina, donde finalmente puede ver correctamente el piso de baldosas blancas y negras en donde a Izaya le encanta deslizarse con los calcetines puestos durante la noche, y de repente, todo lo que puede ver es a su vecino acariciar y luego nalguear su propio culo mientras lamía el helado derritiéndose en sus dedos.

—No tengo mucho que comer —murmura Izaya, colocando la caja rosa aun en sus brazos sobre la encimera, para luego dirigirse a abrir el congelador.

 _Deja de mirar deja de mirar,_ Shizuo grita interiormente cuando Izaya se inclina, y observa la camisa de varias tallas extra color gris oscuro alzarse un poco gracias al movimiento, dejando apenas ver la piel de ese suave trasero únicamente cubierto por las medias rojas de red de corte ancho.

—Soy Izaya, por cierto —sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se da vuelta por un momento para encontárse con sus ojos. Shizuo logra evitar tartamudear antes de escupir su nombre en respuesta, y el chico vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo en el congelador—. _Shizuo_ —el solo escuchar su nombre hace que sus rodillas se doblen, y tiene suerte de estar sentado o de lo contrario se colapsaría al escuchar al otro acariciar literalmente cada letra de su nombre en su lengua.

Izaya finalmente se da vuelta, cerrando la puerta del congelador con un pie y mostrando el pequeño recipiente de helado en sus manos.

—Lo siento. Realmente no me molesto en tener buena comida —se disculpa, sus cejas se juntan ante una mirada de falsa vergüenza—. Suelo comer fuera o mucha comida chatarra.

Coloca el recipiente de helado en la mesa frente a Shizuo antes de buscar dos cucharas en uno de los cajones blancos al otro lado de la cocina. Shizuo trata de usar ese tiempo para regular un poco su respiración antes de encontrarse con la mirada intensa de Izaya, quien sostiene una cuchara hacia él, enarcando una ceja. Los ojos de Shizuo se mueven del utensilio hacia la etiqueta del pequeño bote de helado, luego sacude la cabeza.

—Así estoy bien. Realmente no me gusta el sabor del amaretto.

— _Oh_ —Izaya retira la cuchara ante eso, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Bueno, eso no pareció importarte anoche.

Shizuo casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Siente sus mejillas repentinamente en llamas y ni siquiera trata de formar una respuesta coherente, pasando torpemente sus manos por su cabello rubio mientras intenta reírse, Shizuo sabe que no hay ninguna mentira que pueda decir para salir de esto. Claramente, Izaya _lo sabe_. Eso es seguro.

—Lo siento. _¿Qué?_ —haciendo lo posible por parecer confundido, piensa que tal vez Izaya lo vio en su cocina anoche, y solo anoche. Él tiene una buena excusa para lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad? Estaba cansado, fue por un vaso de agua y todo fue una mera coincidencia. Shizuo reza por que Izaya no lo haya visto ninguna de las veces anteriores que había estado mirando. Porque cualquiera de las veces anteriores fueron tantas que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Izaya solo inclina su cabeza a un lado, retirando la tapa del bote de helado mientras desliza un delgado dedo alrededor del borde. Sus ojos nunca se apartan de los de Shizuo.

—¿Te gustó lo que viste? —pregunta en tono inocente, deslizando el dedo manchado de helado entre sus labios para lamerlo.

¿Qué clase de maldita pregunta es esa?

Shizuo se siente enojado, _humillado,_ por decir lo menos. ¿Qué se supone que debe responder? ¿Va a decirle cómo tuvo que luchar para deshacerse de su erección después de verlo nalguearse el culo? Sabe que sus mejillas están imposiblemente rojas, Shizuo ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo fuerte que está aferrándose a los bordes de la silla, sus propios latidos se escuchan tan fuerte en sus oídos que logran ahogar la risa burlona que escapa de los labios de Izaya.

Luego de hundir su dedo en el recipiente, Izaya vuelve a dirigir el dátil a sus labios, y Shizuo todavía no puede apartar la mirada, incluso en el cierto estado de mortificación en el que se encuentra. Sin embargo, el dedo cubierto de helado nunca llega a la boca de Izaya, en cambio, abre los labios, y Shizuo está listo antes de que llegue, antes de que él pregunte sin titubear un instante.

—¿Te tocaste?

Shizuo nunca ha mentido, y está muy agradecido de que la instancia de la que hablaba Izaya fuera solo anoche y no en otro momento, porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recuperar su dignidad en el ludio de tener un orgasmo fantaseando con esos casi invisibles shorts de terciopelo negro que está empezando a darse cuenta que en realidad podría odiar.

Pero Shizuo solo puede imaginar la expresión que tiene en la cara porque antes de que se dé cuenta, Izaya está riendo, esta vez logra escucharlo, y el sonido ya está resonando en su cabeza cuando finalmente se da cuenta de que necesita aclarar las cosas antes de que su vecino piense que es una especie de fenómeno.

—No… —lo intenta, pero su voz suena rota y ahora desearía tener la capacidad de volverse invisible.

El sonido melifluo que está llenando el aire se detiene cuando Izaya cierra sus labios, la sonrisa maliciosa que había estado adornando las comisuras de su boca desaparece en un instante mientras el helado en su dedo comienza a gotear hasta su muñeca.

—¿No lo hiciste? —hay un extraño tono en su voz, aunque puede adivinar es sarcasmo.

Shizuo solo niega con la cabeza una vez, temiendo tropezar con sus propias palabras y solo quedar en ridículo en caso de que intente hablar otra vez, porque Izaya es definitivamente todo lo contrario de lo que pensó que realmente era, solo basándose en su ropa bonita y aparente amabilidad.

— _Dilo_ —casi exige, pero hay algo dulce en su tono.

Shizuo puede sentir las palabras atascadas en su garganta, pero no encuentra su propia voz, no importa cuántas veces abre y cierra sus labios tratando de hablar. Nunca ha estado en una posición como esta, frustrado, excitado, más que avergonzado; queriendo desaparecer, pero también quedarse al mismo tiempo. Finalmente, deja escapar un fuerte suspiro, forzando las palabras a pesar de que suenan un poco ahogadas.

—No me toqué anoche.

Shizuo no es un mentiroso.

Izaya frunce ligeramente los labios mientras se encoge de hombros antes de dirigir su propia boca al helado derritiéndose, dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva desde su muñeca hasta la punta de su dedo índice con la lengua, sus ojos siguen sin apartarse de los de Shizuo.

—¿Anoche? —pregunta, mientras se lame los labios, tarareando contento al apreciar el sabor del licor dulce y amargo en sus papilas—. ¿Qué dices de las otras veces que me mirabas?

Shizuo realmente desea que la vida tenga un botón de rebobinado, no solo porque Izaya acaba de preguntar lo que cree que escuchó, sino porque desea retroceder en el tiempo y arrojar esa maldita caja rosa al porche de su vecino desde un radio de veinte metros. Puede pensar en tantos lugares en los que podría estar ahora mismo. No tiene ni idea de cómo responder la pregunta de Izaya, especialmente porque parece que él ya sabe la respuesta.

Abre la boca después de lo que parece un tiempo increíblemente largo, solo para ser recibido por Izaya levantando su mano antes de que pueda hablar.

—No me mientas —es todo lo que dice, y la forma en que lo dice.

Shizuo no es un _mentiroso_ , de hecho detesta mentir, pero nunca en su vida ha deseado tanto poder doblar su verdad. El cerebro de Shizuo sigue intentando ponerse al día en el caos que son sus pensamientos en este momento, sopesando todas las respuestas posibles que puede decir. Izaya parece impacientarse, sus dedos tamborilean sobre la mesa, el helado en la mesa había sido olvidado hace tiempo. El corazón de Shizuo late con fuerza contra su pecho, y las palabras salen mucho menos seguras de lo que él quisiera.

—Tal vez lo hice.

Izaya hace un sonido de afirmación y Shizuo de repente se siente _muy_ desnudo luego de su confesión. La puta sonrisa ha vuelto a los labios de Izaya, quien sin levantarse se arrastra lentamente sobre su silla lejos de la mesa, el sonido chirriante casi le hace estremecer, y lo último que Shizuo puede imaginar es que acaba de joderla _en grande,_ cuando ve la forma en que su vecino toma el recipiente de helado, se levanta de la mesa y se aleja.

Shizuo puede irse en cualquier momento. No es como si estuviese siendo manteniendo como rehén. Sin embargo, se encuentra unido a su asiento, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza de sus manos en puños sobre sus muslos. Por mucho que quiera irse, parece que no puede apartar los ojos de la espalda de Izaya, quien se da la vuelta hacia él, levantándose de un salto para sentarse sobre el mostrador de su cocina, golpeando los gabinetes con sus propios pies balanceándose de cuando en cuando. Por mucho que Shizuo odiara las preguntas absurdas que venían de Izaya, el silencio que ahora está recibiendo es mucho peor.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan al límite, y por todo lo que imaginaba basándose solo en la apariencia de Izaya, su ardiente personalidad no era siquiera como había evocado en sus sueños más salvajes. Realmente está pensando en qué tan rápido podría llegar a la puerta, sus ojos se dirigen rápidamente hacia la salida antes de que caigan sobre Izaya, quien está lamiendo más helado de su dedo como si estuviese esperando algo.

—No es como lo hiciera todo el tiempo…

Las palabras escapan de sus labios muy audiblemente, sin embargo, Izaya apenas se mueve, solo levanta la vista del recipiente que tiene en sus manos.

—¿Te pregunté? —pero el brillo en sus ojos demuestra que obtuvo la respuesta que él quería.

Mierda.

Shizuo había hecho un buen trabajo sin confirmar ni negar nada. Lo estaba haciendo _muy bien_ , pero solo tenía que abrir la maldita boca y cagarlo todo. Nunca había deseado tanto solo desaparecer en las suaves sábanas de su propia cama y morir en su puta vida.

—¡N-no! —balbucea, esperando poder salvar un poco de su dignidad—. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! ¡Estaba bien solo con verte, sabía que estaba mal, pero siempre te veías tan malditamente sexy! —su voz se rompe al final, probablemente tenga algo que ver con la forma en que los ojos de Izaya todavía están sobre él—. Solo tenías que arruinarlo todo y comenzar a usar...

Se detiene mientras señala la escasa vestimenta de Izaya, y no está seguro de si debería sentirse aliviado o no, porque la acción provoca una risa descarada del chico de pelo negro, quien casi arroja el bote de helado a un lado sobre el mostrador de la cocina para poder encogerse y abrazar su estómago.

—Comenzar a usar ¿qué? —pregunta, recuperándose de su arrebato, el brillo de la diversión que había nublado sus ojos rojizos había desaparecido.

— _Eso_ —Shizuo solo hace un gesto de nuevo hacia su ropa.

—¿Qué hay de malo en _esto_? —Izaya pregunta, casi burlándose, tirando del borde de su larga camisa hacia abajo antes de cruzar las piernas.

Shizuo aparta los ojos tan rápido que le hacen sentir mareado, encontrando el azulejo monocromático bajo sus pies de repente muy interesante, mientras trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que _no vio_ un atisbo de algo bonito y de color rojo debajo de esa camisa a causa del movimiento. Nunca le ha costado tanto formar una frase coherente en toda su vida.

Maldice la existencia de Izaya Orihara.

De repente, escucha un sonido bajo e instintivamente alza la mirada, ve a Izaya jugueteando con la caja rosada que había sido olvidada a su lado sobre el mostrador de la cocina, mientras tira con ligereza de la cinta envolviéndola.

—¿Sabes? —comienza él, soltando la cinta y dejándola caer al suelo—. Nunca había tenido en mi propiedad ni usado ropa como esta hasta que te mudaste.

Shizuo tan solo parpadea, repleto de confusión. _¿Qué diablos?_

—No eras muy discreto al mirarme —continúa hablando mientras retira la cubierta, y abre la caja en su regazo—. Así que pensé en darte algo que valiera la pena ver. Al principio fue divertido, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y sin importar todo el ridículo encaje que llevara puesto, nunca aparecías frente a la puerta de mi casa.

Shizuo abre la boca, pero antes de que pueda hacer un comentario sobre el giro que había tomado la conversación, Izaya está sacando algo de color azul dentro de la caja, dejando caer el contenedor vacío al suelo con un golpe sordo. Lo observa pasar sus dedos casi con cuidado sobre el material antes de extenderlo frente a él, y Shizuo casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al mirar el precioso _babydoll_ de encaje azul pálido frente a sus ojos.

—No entregaron esto a la casa equivocada —dice, y nota un borde afilado en sus palabras—. Debía encontrar una forma de _persuadirte_ para que vinieras aquí.

Shizuo no está seguro de lo que debería estar sintiendo en este momento, pero hace todo lo posible por mantener la calma.

—Entonces, todo esto fue un truco…

—No —Izaya chasquea la lengua mientras deja caer la prenda sobre su regazo—. Sabía que nunca tendrías el valor para venir a menos que tuvieras una razón, especialmente con la forma en que ni siquiera podías mirarme cuando estaba en mi porche cada vez que regresabas a casa.

—¿Qué mierda? —son las únicas palabras que Shizuo logra reunir.

 _Y es verdad_. Evitó tan siquiera cruzar miradas con Izaya porque estaba demasiado sumergido en su propia vergüenza al rememorar todas las veces que se le paró mientras observaba a Izaya desde su ventana para después caer en su ahora rutina de masturbaciones nocturnas.

—Olvidemos las formalidades. Esto es lo que va a pasar, _Shizu-chan_ —dice, arrojando la prenda de encaje en algún lugar sobre la encimera antes de alcanzar el bote de helado nuevamente y hundir uno de sus dedos, haciéndole a Shizuo preguntarse por qué incluso se había molestado en buscar una cuchara en primer lugar—. Puedes salir por esa puerta, o puedes venir _aquí_.


End file.
